narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terror
Terror is a ghost, originating from use of the spectre technique who afterwards created and possesed a puppet body. = appearance = Terror's body is never seen and therefore there is no way to describe his original appearance. since he only uses one body however this is often seen as "his" appearance. This puppet body is made from a dead shinobi with some alterations. Firstly as a result of his Steel Release his once human skin has turned dark grey. secondly as an additional line of defense he formed a protective layer of hardened bone with his Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai. This bone armor features a ribcage over his chest, a spine on his back pauldrons over his shoulders and upper arms, his lower arms are also fully covered in bone armor. This peculiar type of armor also extends to his legs, armor plating the hips which extends halfway to his knees and bone chinguards. He chooses not to form any armor around his head revealing his pale skin since the head isn't protected by the steel release. the original eyes were replaced by black beads in an attempt to scare opponents. his original red hair turned white while still leaving some patches in the original color = history = Few things were known about Terror before he was banished from his own body and started inhabiting his puppet body. Ever since he did however he started terrorizing powerful shinobi to steal their kekkei genkai but has also been the reason of many deaths of konoha shinobi, particulary members of the yamanaka and uchiha clans have been subjected this torment. this indicates that Terror may have been the brother of Zaijirou Uchiha whose secret was discovered by a yamanaka clan member and therefore held a grudge against them. After he was presumed dead he managed to confront sasori and struck a deal with him. He would help him convert humans into puppets and in return he learned to do the same. After a year he escaped his master with a puppet body he crafted himself. Ever since he escaped he has been on the run and after intelligence about the tailed beasts as an excuse for leaving his master's service. = personality = Terror lives up to his chosen identity by his way of interacting with others often using any means he possesses to frighten others. He does not show any respect to others often insulting them though this rarely is effective. when in combat he often tries to scare his opponents away to avoid conflict however when this proves ineffective he'll start to violently decimate the aggressor with his wide array of kekkei genkai. His ninja way would be to live by any means necessary, not stopping for ethical reasons such as letting other innocent bystanders live. this idea allowed him to kill these shinobi for their kekkei genkai. = abilities = Kekkei Genkai Boil Release this kekkei genkai is used for wide range attacks to eliminate multiple opponents by effectively melting them. Shikotsumyaku As the only kekkei genkai he had when he escaped from sasori's vault this is the one he has most experience with. He uses this to enhance his taijutsu, often by forming spikes on his knuckles or quickly replacing broken parts of his exoskeleton. Steel Release This kekkei genkai was obtained from a pathetic shinobi who only ever managed to learn the Steel Release: Impervious Armour technique however he greedily uses this to harden his body. Physical attributes Due to his steel-enhanced-bone armor he is unable to move quickly, this however isn't that much of a problem as this is so protective that even getting a scratch on it is extremely difficult. Many shinobi known for their powers tried to do this but effectively broke their own bones on the hard exoskeleton. Furthermore he has a notable strength and often uses this to encase and crush opponents.